


I know I love a lot of things

by sandyk



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Amita and Constance show each other NYC.





	I know I love a lot of things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metal_Chocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/gifts).



> Thanks to people! Title from the national's I need my girl. I do not live in New York City, but I have a subscription to New York magazine, so I tried. Not mine, no profit garnered.

Debbie had spent five years thinking about it, of course she knew how to launder the money. She didn't want to go back to jail. She'd thought of everything. 

They all just had to wait. Not even that long! "It's not that long," Amita said to Constance. 

Constance nodded. They were eating sushi at this place Nine Ball loved. Amita said, "So. Where do you live?"

Constance grinned. "Queens." She pulled out her phone and then she was showing Amita videos of people doing "awesome things" on the street in front of what Amita assumed was Constance's place. Or just a street she liked, maybe. Everyone loved an air of mystery. 

"Wow," Amita said. "Is that a balloon? Please don't tell me it's, um, part of his body?"

"Okay, it's a balloon, sure," Constance said. "How long until you move out from under Mama?"

"Too long," Amita said. "A day is too long."

"Why not right now?"

"I want it to be big. Dramatic," Amita said. "Like I can afford for a huge limousine to come and take all my stuff big."

"We have to wait for that," Constance said. She gestured with her hands. She did that a lot, Amita thought. "But we should still hang out."

"Yes," Amita said. "Oh my God, yes. I think I have a date with the nice guy. And another guy who seemed nice. And one who seems very not nice, in a good way."

"Sweet," Constance said, leaning forward. "I know some great places for first dates. I can take you there."

Amita let Constance take her around New York City. Amita had lived in New York City her entire life but this was her new start. She wanted to see it in a different way. Starting very soon, she would have a very expensive set of eyes. She pictured diamond eyes and shuddered a little. Too vivid.

"We're watching other people play chess," Amita said. "I don't think this is great. I don't want to play chess, either. Not to complain."

"It's a classic New York City thing. Classic," Constance said. "This would be a good place for a date. You can rag on people, come together," she banged her fists against each other.

Amita glanced at Constance. "You think we should have sex, here in Washington Square Park? I don't think so."

"Noooo," Constance said. She moved her head in a circle for emphasis. "I mean, this is a place where you and the guy can chat, hang, get to know each other. Bond on a deep level."

"Maybe," Amita said. "I don't think so." She watched one of the men move a piece. "I think that watch is real."

"Real for real?" Constance grinned. "I'll get you a closer look."

"No," Amita said. "He looks like he needs it."

"Fine, fine, but I could return it without him ever noticing," Constance said. "Let's just get closer."

It was a real Patek Philippe. Amita explained how she could tell in a quiet voice while Constance nodded. 

She took Constance to the Frick. She said, "Don't steal anything while we're there."

Constance shrugged. "No promises."

They gawked at the art, though. "Don't take a date here," Constance said. "You'd be too judgey."

"I'm not judgey," Amita said. She really wasn't. 

"Not like that, like you'd be judging how you talk about the art and how he talked about the art. This way you can just feel it," Constance said. She bounced a little. She had a lot of movement in her. Amita may have had movement and motions in her, too, especially now that she was going to get her millions. Amita smiled just thinking about it. 

She said very quietly, "Do you think Debbie's stolen something from here?"

Constance said, "If so, I bet it was amazing."

Amita was not in charge of the next outing which was how they ended up walking in something called Freedom Tunnel. "Mole people lived here," Constance said. She was almost vibrating with energy.

"This, um, this seems too exciting for a first date," Amita said. They were underneath Riverside Park. It was lit by light coming in from grates. In the sidewalk.

"Duh," Constance said. She wouldn't look away from the graffiti murals. Amita thought they were beautiful, definitely, but also, Mole People. She just kept her eyes on Constance because it felt like a really good plan to enjoy this place filtered through her. 

They went to a bunch of restaurants, Amita's choices, Constance's choices. It was a kind of war, sometimes, the two of them sitting across from each other at each place, trying dishes that could have been unbelievably awful. They were ordering super spicy dishes to see who was toughest. They also ordered the dishes that sounded the most out there. Somehow, Amita liked every dish they had. 

Constance didn't love the kind of dives Amita thought she would have. Constance liked hidden places, the kind of restaurant where you had to put on a hard hat and go down in unfinished basement to get your drinks. Amita had actually really liked that place. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take any of her Tindr matches down there since the hard hat was not good on her hair. But it was fun with Constance. She actually looked good in a hard hat. 

"I knew I'd like the Albanian one, though. They love butter."

"Butter," Constance said with operatic gestures. "I love butter." She made circles with her foot. They were at some park where all the skateboarders went. Constance was recognized by half of them. Amita didn't know any of them, but they were often pretty cute. Constance said, "Butter in moderation, though."

"Never again," Amita said. "I'm done with moderation. I'm going to get me a man and we're going wherever I want." 

"Yes," Constance said, high fiving her. Then she stopped moving her foot and looked right in Amita's eyes. "You could also have a girlfriend, though, right?"

Amita nodded. "Definitely." Constance was definitely the cutest of all.


End file.
